User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude
Sorry, it would take ages to add the gang and Scrappy, so sorry. -Decca03 Hi If you do reviews on my episodes I can do reviews on yours. Is that a good idea? --Kyle03 (talk) 07:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Tanks for Nothing The Luck of a Pup Hi While you were away, I wrote a few things and I can't wait for your reviews on. We All Scream in the Haunted Submarine Where the Whoop is Whoopsy-Doo? Water of Life Vengeance of the Warlord Hyde and Seek -Decca03 Also, could you comment an opinion on The Treasure of the Doo Family? I've been wondering what people think of it. -Decca03 The Treasure of the Doo Family An episode guide has been added! Now's your chance to see if your favorite Doos are in! And there's a 99.9% chance you'll be shocked at the location of the treasure! -Decca03 Scoob of the Stone Age! It's out! While you were gone I wrote: Scare of the Aztecs Howdy Howdy-Doo! My Great Grandpa is a Ghost The Treasure of the Doo Family (episode) -Decca03 I’m still awaiting your reviews on the other episodes. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! When are You? Thanks for the suggestion and I’m still awaiting your review on the first episode! -Decca03 The Dog Dilemma and Ahoy Scooby-Doo! They're out! Under the Mask It's out! Scooby-Doo! Comic Caper It’s out! Hi I'm glad you're back! While you were gone I wrote: *Mystery with the Egyptians *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Saturday *Scooby-Doo! Deadly Choice *Scooby-Doo - 03 *Scooby-Doo! Menacing Monsters! *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road *Scooby-Doo! The Cake of Chaos -Decca03 Thanks for reviewing two episodes, I can't wait for the rest of the reviews! -Decca03 You don't have to review this all, just Scooby-Doo Haunted Road. And when you read all of season one and the first episode of season two, read this, only read it after the rest. -Decca03 Flute Fright in the Forest It's out! No need to review what I wrote when you were gone. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Trick or Creep? and Electric Shock They're out! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Trick or Creep? Don't forget to review! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Guest Starring... I noticed your page on Scooby-Doo! Guest Starring... is not done. Are yoou planning more episodes than what is listed? Anonymous 02:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Series Do you want to write episodes 2 and 3 of my series Scooby-Doo: The New Adventures? The above was sent by me. POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:39, February 7, 2014 (UTC) The Scooby-Doo Show (2014) Please re-name the series as you just took my idea. I've been planing this series for months and when I finally put it up on the Yo, Scooby-Doo! page, you take the idea! --Kyle03 (talk) 07:37, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, it's me. I'm back. Are you still here? -Decca03 Great Okay, cool! I'm working on a series with ScoobyDude34 at the moment. -Decca03 Hello Recently I have been thinking of the past. When I wrote stories every day here, and when there were all sorts of people active, so I came to see if you're still on. -Decca03